Love You, Crazy or Not
by Nayru Elric
Summary: Tamama is conflicted that the main point of his relationship issues with Sarge are due to his rage and jealousy. If he were more benign, like Angol Mois, perhaps things would change – but for better or worse? A collection of KeroTama one shots. Fifth one shot, "Don't Panic!," up and ready for reading!
1. Love You, Crazy or Not

**Tamama Presents: Love you, crazy or not! – de arimasu**

Tamama hummed softly as he descended the ladder leading to the Hinata's basement, halting at the only door – a metal blue one, engraved with a yellow star. He hoped the gold-wrapped plate – courtesy of Momoka – cradled in his arms would be to the liking of his beloved Sergeant. After all, Keroro was the one who'd invited him over; he couldn't let a chance as perfect as this to win Sarge's heart slip through his fingers.

Tamama preened his hat free of fuzz, and the gold plate of loose foil, then burst through the door.

"Gunsou-san! I brought you some snacks, desu~!" Tamama sang, sure to hold the plate high so Keroro could see its beautiful decoration.

Keroro glanced up from the new Gunpla he was building on the round, wooden table. "Oh, really, de arimas-ka? Thank you, Tamama Nitouhei!" He set down the Gunpla while Tamama placed the plate on the table, seating himself next to Keroro. "What is it?" Keroro asked curiously.

"I hope you like it!" Tamama removed the cover of the plate, revealing a fancy arrangement of star fruit and taiyaki – a dessert cut in fish shapes, filled with azuki beans, and deep fried, – inside. Keroro's eyes lit.

"Ooo, that looks delicious!" Keroro said, clasping his cheeks. A rosy blush overcame him.

"The taiyaki were cooked and harvested to perfection, and the star fruits were grown in the finest gardens in Japan," Tamama explained happily.

Keroro took a star fruit out of the box and bit into it. "These are really good!" he exclaimed, glee masking his green face.

"I knew my Gunsou-san would like them!" Tamama said confidently. The two of them munched on their treats, talking random rants to do with various things. _It's nice to spend some time alone with Gunsou-san,_ Tamama thought blissfully, nibbling on a crunchy taiyaki. Sweet bitterness enveloped his taste buds. An abhorred, recognizable voice froze him in his joyous feasting; he burnt his tongue on the steaming azuki beans.

"Ouji-sama! Your new Gunpla just came in the mail!"

Keroro hopped to his feet, rushing to the doorway. "Oh, Mois-dono, I'm so glad it's here!"

Tamama recoiled in distaste, his head swiveling to see the wretched Lord of Terror. She never failed to interrupt he and Sergeant. "_That woman,_" he hissed, watching her bend down to Keroro as he reached her. Perhaps the sugar-loaded taiyaki gave him an extra boost of energy, but as Tamama swelled with the power of a Tamama Impact, he felt a new sort of loathing – wracking in his brain. Mois and Keroro jolted in alarm, the yellow light gathering in Tamama's mouth, aimed at them.

Keroro attempted to calm him. "W-wait! Tamama Nitou –?!" Too late.

"TAMAMA IMPACTO!" Tamama screamed, letting free the ruthless beam of wrath upon Keroro. Except, for once, it didn't hit Keroro. Keroro was knocked out of the way by Mois, who wasn't fast enough to whip out her multi-purpose space phone, and block it with her Lucifer Spear. Caught off-guard, Mois was sent flying into the hallway wall, a yelp escaping her lips.

Tamama panted angrily, his insides boiling. The far wall now had debris all over it, – no afro this time – and it dawned on him who he'd blasted.

"Tamama!" Keroro stood to the left wall, his arms on his hips, glaring at the tadpole. Keroro strode to Mois, who lay collapsed in a battered heap on the ground. "You need to be more careful!" Keroro scolded. "You could have killed Mois-dono!"

"That wouldn't have been such a bad thing," Tamama mumbled.

"I'm all right, Ouji-sama," Mois responded weakly as she got to her knees. Having heard Tamama, Keroro berated him in disgust.

"Tamama Nitouhei! You are being selfish and should be shameful toward your actions! What was that even for, de arimas-ka?!"

Tamama's vengefulness faded; his eyes became more lucid. Keroro's words slapped him hard. "Huh?! B-but I jus –"

"Until you can get yourself under control, you shouldn't be allowed near the Keroro Platoon!" Keroro raved, fuming as he and Mois exited the room. "Geez!"

The door smacked shut behind them, and Tamama was left alone. Sinking to his tiny, blue knees, Tamama echoed Keroro's declaration in his mind. _"Until you get yourself under control, you shouldn't be allowed near the Keroro Platoon!" You shouldn't be allowed near the Keroro Platoon! You shouldn't be allowed near me! _Tamama's imagination twisted Keroro's words into being.

"Gunsou-san hates me," Tamama pouted to no one. Tears welled in his eyes. It wasn't fair! _She_ was the one who caused him to go off the edge! _She_ was the one who gave him the complex he had, the one who always, always bothered he and Mister Sarge, so why should he be blamed for it?! It wasn't fair! It was _never_ fair! Now, because of her, Keroro didn't even want Tamama in the platoon anymore – didn't even want Tamama around him. Somehow, Tamama knew it wasn't entirely Mois's fault…

"My crazy side…" Tamama articulated slowly, comprehending what Keroro had said – and meant. "It's the crazy me that scares Gunsou-san away… If I were more amiable, like her… maybe Gunsou-san wouldn't get angry at me as often as he does now."

Change himself to be like Mois? He shuddered. If it was for Keroro's sake, Tamama would do just that.

And so that was what he did.

* * *

Tamama approached the Corporal's maroon tent. The older Keronian was wiping his weapons, per usual. "Giroro-senpai, I need your help," he said, clenching his fists.

"What is it, Tamama?" Giroro questioned, confounded.

"I need you to teach me how to stay calm and collected on the battle field," he answered promptly.

"R-really?" Giroro asked, shocked. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure you're battle material, Tamama."

Tamama nodded. "I know, Gochou-san, I just need to get my rage under better control."

Giroro was astounded. "I didn't think you would ever see it as a problem," he admitted, awe prevalent in his features as he stood. "I'll help you however I can."

Giroro and Tamama clutched one rifle each, crouched side by side, at the indoor shooting range, pointing them at the targets that resembled Pekoponian silhouettes. They both had earmuffs to ensure they didn't lose their hearing in the process.

"Alright, the first thing, is to aim sharply and keenly, be sure you will not miss your target," Giroro instructed. "All of your concentration must fuel your shot."

Tamama honed in on his senses, shifting the rifle into just the right position.

Giroro observed this. "Good, now… channel all your anger toward the target."

"Eh?!" Tamama looked away from the target to gape at Giroro. "But I thought this was to make my anger less!"

"W-well, yes," Giroro stuttered, slightly irritated, "but if you still have anger inside of you, you can't necessarily let go of it. Just try."

Tamama gulped, refacing the target. He adjusted his position one last time.

_BLAM._ Straight through the heart.

"That was a good shot, Tamama," Giroro commented, disbelief in his voice. However, Tamama didn't feel better at all. He took another shot.

_BLAM._ Right through the head. No good. Still nothing.

_BLAM._ Through the shoulder.

_BLAM._ The waist.

_BLAM._ The thigh.

_BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. BLAM!_

Wafts of smoke swirled from the nozzle of the rifle. Giroro stared at Tamama, the insane Private riveted on the eviscerated target before him, rifle rocking up and down. "How was that, des-ka?" Tamama asked hoarsely, his eyes bloodshot.

Giroro cringed from the face Tamama was making. "M-maybe range shooting isn't the right way for you to calm yourself in battle."

No luck there. Next, was Lance Corporal Dororo.

"The only way to find peace in action is to first find peace within yourself," Dororo stated, sitting cross-armed and cross-legged in his personal dojo. Tamama resumed the same pose, across from him. Lavender and peppermint-grass incense smoldered in the ash tray between them. "Let's do some deep breathing," Dororo said. He opened his dapple, azure eyes. "Now think of your perfect scene, find your happy place, de gozaru."

Tamama nodded in A-okay. He snapped his eyes shut, took reeling, deep breaths – inhaling and exhaling, inhaling and exhaling. In his mind's eye, an endless pile of cake came into view, towering over him into the bright, sunny sky. While the imaginary him began chowing down the array of pastries, his physical self meandered in the pleasing aroma of the incense. His ire well forgotten in the recesses of his mind, now. Tamama sighed to himself delightfully.

In the midst of his delight, he caught sight of another.

"Tamama Nitouhei, would you mind sparing me some?" Keroro scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Tamama grinned, wiping some of the frosting off his face. "Of course, Gunsou-san." Tamama plucked a large wad of cake from the wall he'd been devouring, and handed it to Keroro.

Sarge took it gratefully. "Arigato, Tamama-kun!" Keroro thanked. Tamama watched as Keroro skipped to a far corner, stopping to hand someone a piece of his requested cake.

"Here you go, Mois-don –"

Yellow spheres of rage demolished Dororo's dojo as real life Tamama destroyed the mental paradise that had transpired into a mental dystopia – no different than reality. "T-Tamama-kun…" Dororo whimpered once certain Tamama's fit had ended, cowering away from him.

"That was what Gunsou-san called me before I blasted him with my Tamama Impact," Tamama wheezed, crazed.

"Eh –! Calm down, Tamama-dono," Dororo pleaded anxiously.

The last viable option was Sergeant Major Kururu.

"I don't see why I should care about your problems, ikaze," the yellow frog mocked, not even caring to rotate his chair to see Tamama. One finger dug in his nose for gold, complicated C++ codes covered the entire screen of his computer – mostly zeros and ones. It was always dark in here, save the screen that allowed Kururu to do or make just about anything he wanted to. Tamama was thankful he rarely went in there, eerie as it was. Giroro swore he heard screams on a regular basis. But Tamama couldn't let fear get to him now; he had to do this for his beloved Sergeant.

"Please, Kururu-senpai! I have to change myself for Gunsou-san!" Tamama implored desperately. "I'll do anything, desu!"

That caught Kururu's attention. His high-propped swivel chair spun to face Tamama. "Anything, you say?" Kururu prodded in that malevolent way he did. That was right. Tamama would do anything. Anything to ensure he was the perfect subordinate for his one and only Keroro.

Tamama gulped. "Hai, desu," he confirmed.

Kururu cackled. "Kuuukukukuku~ Very well, then." He got off his high perch, and led Tamama to one of the alcoves in his laboratory – lair? – perhaps torture chamber was the best name for it. "Try this," Kururu pulled out a syringe full of red-pinkish liquid which rolled in the enclosed glass.

"Wh-what is it, des-ka?" Tamama asked distrustfully, something sinister about its properties.

"Nothing, really," Kururu said. "It'll just alter your entire personality if you drink it. No more fits of jealousy. No more anger. You'll feel flawless happiness every second of your pitiful life."

"Sounds like some type of drug." Tamama squinted at the potion, as though to scrutinize the ingredients out of it.

"Its effects are permanent, too, kukuku~" Kururu added.

Tamama had to admit… it was tempting. But what he needed was some way to actually _GET_ a relationship with Sarge, not fake one by any means possible, deluding himself. "No thanks," Tamama said, waving his hand as he headed toward the slide-panel doorway of Kururu's lair.

Once Tamama had gone, the only sound to be heard were the churning disks of hard drives, and clicking of resistors and transistors. Kururu laughed deviously. "Kuuukukuku~ It was worth a shot." He uncorked the syringe with a shrug, chugging down the pinkish concoction.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Hello, Fuyuki-kun," Momoka lulled as she crossed the threshold of the front door. "I'm glad I could come over today." She blushed sweetly, following the junior-high teen through the house.

"Good to see you, Nishizawa-san. We need to discuss the next step in the Occult Club. Hold on a sec – I'll be right back," Fuyuki said. He pointed to the couch in the living room. "You wait here."

"Okay." Momoka sat herself down on the couch, clutching the accustomed bag lunch she brought every time to the Hinata house to win Fuyuki's heart with her cooking. Fuyuki jogged from the room, which was rare, considering how much he hated sports. A sudden, circular pit appeared below Momoka, sending her into the dark abyss. She shrieked, spinning head-first. She landed in the control room of the Keroro Platoon, rubbing her aching behind.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU FILTHY JERKS?!" she demanded, her fist tightening around the lunch bag. Keroro rose from his chair in the center of the room, and Momoka chucked her bag at him. Fuyuki and the other platoon members were there, too.

"S-sorry, Nishizawa-san," Fuyuki apologized, grinning sheepishly. "I didn't know they'd get impatient like that."

Momoka's shoulders went lax, her other side returning. "Oh, that's all right. Just warn me next time, okay? Now what's this about?" she shouted, annoyed again.

"Actually, we needed your opinion on something," Keroro said, panning one arm toward the large HD screen that displayed Japan's Court of Justice after climbing onto his throne again. "Maybe you could tell us how to get past the Pekoponians' government, de arimas!"

Momoka sagged in her school uniform. "Wh-why would you want to do that besides to take over for one of your invasion plans…?" she said, belated.

Keroro smiled amiably. "You see, we're going to try to use taxes to parch the Pekoponians of money," he propped one leg on his monitor, his tone escalating rapidly, "so they'll all die of starvation, de arimas!"

"I don't think you should be asking a Pekoponian about this," Momoka said, her lips twitching. "Especially one who owns HALF OF THE GOVERNMENT'S OFFICIALS!" she shouted.

"Yeah, Gunsou, that was pretty lame," Fuyuki input.

"You should think before you speak," Giroro agreed. "Or don't speak at all."

"Kukuku~"

"Grr! I don't need any opinions from you!" Keroro shouted, fed up with their disrespect. He sprang from his chair and dashed out the control room. "I'll do it myself with my handy Pekoponian Suit suit, de arimas!"

Mois cried, "Ouji-sama!" going after him.

"Gunsou!" – Fuyuki.

"Keroro!" – Giroro.

Bringing up the rear was Kururu. "Cheh. Whatever."

And then there were two. Momoka let out an exhausted breath, turning to see one Keronian still in his place. "Oh, Tama-chan, you've been awfully quiet this whole time," Momoka said. "I didn't see you there."

He didn't respond, only shook his head, unshed tears in his eyes. Momoka gasped. "What's wrong?" She rushed over to him, resting one hand on his back. Tamama didn't answer immediately. He recalled the rejection and oblivion his platoon spurned on him, which made containing his tears more difficult.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't make my crazy side disappear," he whimpered somberly, trembling. Momoka hadn't been told of his plan to alter his personality, but seeing him like this struck a chord in her. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Tamama whispered. Tears spilled onto his cheeks, and Momoka wrapped her arms around him gingerly, lifting him closer to her. "Gunsou-san could never love me," he gasped, the tears increasing.

Momoka held him closer still. "It's okay," she said gently, her voice no more than a breath. "Even if Keroro doesn't love you, crazy or not, I always will."

Despite the aching in his chest, Tamama felt warmer somehow, as if he weren't on Pekopon, in a world full of aliens, but more as on a planet to make lifelong friends. No matter how vast Pekopon and the Pekoponians on it were, she would always be there to comfort him – that is, as long as he didn't interfere with her relationship plans with Fuyuki. Tamama nuzzled Momoka's neck lovingly, his tears wetting her clothes. Their silent exchange of love clicked one thing for certain to him. He finally understood what it meant to be "two birds of a feather."

* * *

Once the initial not-so-shocking, yet shocking failure of another invasion plan down the hole, the Keroro Platoon settled back into their daily routine – which consisted of doing absolutely nothing of consequence. Tamama was shy of going back through the Sarge's room after his tears had ceased. Momoka ran ahead, upstairs to find Fuyuki, while Tamama and Keroro were in his room once again – alone (except for maybe ceiling Dororo).

Tamama felt awkward sitting next to Sarge at the round table – their snacks from that morning still there, barely ruffled in the golden-plaited box. Keroro read one of his comic books, leaning on one arm. Tamama's stomach growled for food, but he didn't want to eat. So he stared at nothing, through the table, thinking of nothing – or trying to, at least. Keroro flipped a page of his comic book.

"Look, Tamama Nitou," Tamama jumped from the break of silence, though his voice was low. Strange, for Keroro. "I shouldn't have been so harsh on you this morning," Keroro murmured, keeping his face down toward the Captain Geroro panels. "I apologize, de arimas."

Tamama had never heard an apology out of Sarge, especially one directed at him. He resorted to the only way he knew how to answer, not daring to get his hopes up. He focused on his tiny hands, placed on his legs, curled under him. "No, Gunsou-san, I understand how much trouble I cause you because of my childishness. I do need to change myself." His head sank more into his chest. "I… I don't deserve you," he sputtered, on the verge of tears again.

Keroro did look at him now, sitting up with his legs crossed. "Tamama Nitouhei, there's no need to change yourself." Tamama raised his head, too, his vision watery with tears. Keroro smiled. "You wouldn't be yourself without your crazy rage side, de arimas."

It took Tamama no more than a moment to register this. "Y-you really mean it, desu?" Tamama asked, the blush in his face spreading to his entire being.

Keroro was bemused by his sudden mood change. "Of… of course, Tamama."

In an elated wave of gratitude, Tamama flung himself into Keroro, sobbing tears of joy.

"I'll never leave you, Gunsou-san, desu!"

Keroro put his hand on Tamama's head, which made the young Keronian's temperature rise higher still under all his tears. "I would hope not, Tamama-kun."

* * *

**I decided there NEEDED to be more KeroTama fanfictions, so I wrote one. In fact, I have many others planned, and plan on posting them, possibly as the same story. I am fully aware something alike to this happens in one of the movies, but I have not yet watched the entire show, so I apologize for unintentional similarities. ^^;**

**Believe it or not, I got the idea of this fanfic from a dream. Except, I only actually dreamt the part between Tamama and Momoka. I found it extremely cute and sad, and over the next couple of days I formulated the rest of the story fairly easily, actually, as Sgt. Frog is such a diverse show. Please tell me what you thought, everyone! I'll write more, depending on how much you like it~!**


	2. The Lonely Sunday

**I wasn't sure whether to include this or not, as it is technically a separate story from the first. This is my first time trying something like this, so please bear with me~**

* * *

**Summary: **Keroro realizes his life would be far more boring without Private Tamama in it. He tries to grab the attention of others, but all they show is apathy and annoyance toward him. Even Angol Mois can't put up with him today. Is there no one Keroro can count on?

* * *

**Keroro Presents: The lonely Sunday – de arimasu**

Pattering feet raced up the central stairs of the Hinata household, and arrived at the bedroom door that bore the word "Winter." It clattered against the wall as Keroro swung the door open. "Fuyuki-dono!"

Bundled in the many layers of his bed was Fuyuki, engrossed in a book on the physiology of giant insects once said to roam Pekopon. "Ohayo, Gunsou," Fuyuki greeted, peeking around the covers.

"Fuyuki-dono, I'm bored," Keroro whined, walking in the room to come face to face with Fuyuki. "Let's go do something, de arimas."

Fuyuki sunk his face into his pillow more, returning to his book. "Everything's closed on Sundays, we might as well just stay home." His voice was muffled through the thick blankets and pillow.

Keroro shook his head disapprovingly. "No, no, no! There has to be something we can do. Go buy more Gunpla, for example." Keroro put his hands together, teetering back and forth as he thought of the wonderful model toys.

"No, the Gunpla stores are closed on Sundays too," Fuyuki said, his eyes remaining glued to his book.

Keroro made a choking gasp, his dreams now crushed. "Then let's go play a video game or something, de arimas," he suggested instead.

"No, I'm comfy here."

Keroro became irritated now. "Rrg! C'mon, it's so boring around here! You can't stay in your bed reading forever, de arimas!" Keroro jumped on Fuyuki's bed and began stomping on his back, poking his face, pulling on the covers and his hair. It wasn't until Keroro moved on to poking his vintage crystal skull that Fuyuki noticed him.

"Gunsou, don't touch that!"

"G-gero?" Keroro's finger slipped, and the crystal skull wobbled on the edge of the shelf, then plummeted downward. Fuyuki sailed out of his bed and caught it just in time.

"You almost broke it," he said quietly, rising to full height. A shadow hung over his eyes; Keroro knew he'd done it now. He shook uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry," Keroro said, searching wildly for some way to make amends.

"I accept," Fuyuki muttered, relaxing Keroro a bit until he said, "Now, before you almost break anything else, get out of my room."

"B-but I didn't meant to –!"

"Now, Gunsou," Fuyuki ordered.

So as not to anger his best friend any further, Keroro did as he was told.

"Erg! Incompetent Pekoponians – why should I care what they think, de arimas-ka?!" he fumed with his arms crossed, trudging down the stairs.

"Bokegaeru, you didn't do your chores yesterday."

Natsumi's aura of murder froze Keroro dead in the hallway. Now he remembered why he'd been avoiding her.

"Ah, Natsumi-dono," He turned slowly to see her swirling fury, rubbing the back of his head as though he'd truly forgotten. "I was going to go do it. Right now, in fact," he fibbed, hoping she wouldn't see through his deceptive adorability.

Of course, she always did.

Natsumi took a strong hold of Keroro's head and threw him brutally through the doorway of the living room. "GO DO IT NOW!"

Keroro's head smacked the pane of the sliding glass door clear on the other side. "Gerooo~"

Outside the pane glass, Giroro scoffed to himself. "Pissed her off again, didn't he? He should know by now nothing gets past her." Giroro viewed the red-haired Pekoponian through the window respectfully. Keroro wobbled and massaged the newly-formed welt on his head.

Keroro scrubbed the last of the dishes in his salmon-colored apron and bandana. "Stupid Hinata Natsumi, why can't she be the one kneeling at my feet?! I am an invader, aren't I, de arimas-ka?!" He thrust the final saucer into the dish washer. With no one around to hear him rant, Keroro gave a high-pitched sigh. "Giroro Gochou and Fuyuki-dono don't know how to have real fun," he thought aloud, coming down from the stool he used to reach the kitchen sink. "I'll just have to call Tamama Nitou." Wiping off his hands, Keroro picked up his universal – quite literally, _universal_ – space phone from the dining room table and dialed the number to Tamama's matching cell, pressing it to his face. The phone rang for a moment, and soon picked up.

"Kon'nichiwa, this is the cute and lovely Tamama, desu~" answered the young private's cheerful voice.

"Tamama Nitouhei, would you like to come over to the base to play video games with me, de arimas-ka?"

Tamama made a sound of surprise. "Gunsou-san?! You rarely ever call me, desu. Did you misplace one of your Gunpla again, des-ka?" he asked in a sudden monotone.

Keroro leaned against one of the table legs, saying, "No, it's just that everyone else is being so lazy and boring today so I wondered if you were free."

"Free to come over?!" he exclaimed, overjoyed. Then, "Wait, so I was your last resort, des-ka?" Tamama intuited, sounding let down and a little ticked off.

"Ah?! I didn't say that," Keroro amended hastily.

"Let me guess, you already asked that she-devil if she was free, didn't you, des-ka?" Tamama said with the same ticked off edge to his voice, before Keroro could say anything more.

"Sh-she devil…?" Keroro ruminated. _What does he mean by she-devil?_

Tamama's voice returned to its normal cute essence. "No matter – I can't come over today anyway, desu," he said, his tone snobbish. "We're doing something important at Momo-chi's place, so you'll just have to do it by yourself," he finished definitively. "Talk to you later, Gunsou-san." Then he hung up the phone, and it beeped emptily with the answer machine.

Keroro brought the phone away from his face, gradually, and hung up as well. Perplexed at what could possibly be more important than coming over to entertain him, Keroro wondered if Tamama had ever disobeyed a superior officer. Well, since Tamama _had_ wondered if he'd asked Mois, Keroro decided to do just that. Spinning in a complete circle, Keroro skipped to the basement where he'd find her, probably dusting his Gunpla like the good-natured servant – er, friend she was.

"Mois-dono, would you like to play a video game with me, de arimas-ka?" Keroro called in his basement room. No one answered. "Mois-dono?" he called again. Still no answer. "She must be in the control room, de arimas," Keroro decided. He proceeded through the refrigerator, singing "Keron, keron, ke-keron, ke-re-ron. Keron, keron, taicho-kun~!"

Through the winding halls he went, with no sign of Mois, or anyone, for that matter. Keroro started to get frantic when he came upon Kururu's manhole – laboratory? He entered, hopeful Kururu would be able to shed some light on Mois's disappearance.

Unless of course, he was gone, too.

Keroro stood, jaw dropped, behind the chair Kururu usually sat upon, typing away for hours on end. It was completely and utterly empty.

"Why is there no one here, de arimas-ka?" Keroro mused to the menacing, bright screen afore him.

Then, "Ouji-sama!"

Keroro turned, in tears, to the voice of Angol Mois. "Mois-dono, I'm not alone!" He ran to her in slow motion.

But wait.

"Kuuukukukuku~ This thing really can imitate any voice, wouldn't you say, Taichou?"

Keroro wasn't sure whether to feel hurt or agitated. So he resolved to both. "Gr! Why did you do that, Kururu Souchou?! I thought you were actually Mois-dono, de arimas!" he said in a whiny voice, his eyes watering.

Kururu laughed again. "Kukuku~ That was the point."

Keroro crossed his arms and scoffed to show indifference. "Anyway, can you help me find Mois-dono? No one else seems to know, or want to play with me."

"She's off destroying planets," Kururu said, walking past Keroro without even a pause.

"How do you know that?!" Keroro questioned, pointing accusingly.

Now Kururu scoffed. "Cheh. I don't. But that's what I'm assuming." He hopped into his chair, the Voice Changer device in hand, and began to type. Multiple viewing screens came up on the larger one, as he checked all visible access points for Mois.

"Can't find her," Kururu declared, turning his chair and shrugging. "Kuuukukukuku~"

"Nowhere?!" Keroro yelled, distraught.

A new access point popped up on screen. "Ouh?" Kururu turned back to investigate. "Huh."

"What is it, de arimas-ka?" Keroro asked, going closer.

"Says she's here on Pekopon."

"Where?!"

"The North Pole."

"Why would she be there, de arimas-ka?!" Keroro stamped the ground furiously.

Kururu shrugged again.

Keroro sighed. "I guess I'll wait for her to return, then…" he said lazily, drifting out the doorway as though he were nothing more than a shriveled piece of paper in the breeze.

"Kukuku~ Don't let the door squish you on the way out," Kururu crooned.

* * *

Keroro continued to drift back through the maze of a base of his, ending at his basement room, and miraculously up the ladder to the Hinata living room. It wasn't worth asking Kururu for help, being that he'd probably make you do something horrible that consisted of curry in return. He was beyond creepy, just plain exacerbating. At least he hadn't wanted compensation for finding Mois, but Keroro figured Kururu gave the leader of the platoon more slack than the others in that area.

Keroro was still bored, so he decided to indulge himself on agitating Corporal Grumpy-Pants. He slammed the glass door leading to the backyard open violently and shouted "Giroro Gouchou!" unnecessarily loud.

Giroro jumped three feet in the air. "Wh-what was that for?!" he sputtered.

Keroro said, dubious sneer on his face, "Nothing. Gerogerori."

Corporal Giroro eyed Keroro suspiciously, his lack of attention to the sweet potato he had suspended over the fire caused it to burn, just as Keroro had anticipated. As Keroro pranced around the corner of the house, Giroro screeched "KERORO!" However, Giroro was waiting for him with a million missiles on the other side.

There were no recorded earthquakes that day, shockingly, with all the explosions Giroro created. Just one very singed space frog. "Gero~!" Keroro didn't linger outside to goad Giroro any further, injured as he was.

"You still need to wash the clothes," Natsumi told him, finding him marching down the hall deliberately slow, as though there were weights on his feet.

Keroro didn't even feel the exuberance to argue anymore. "Y-yes, Natsumi-dono. Right away," he said, saluting her.

"And after that don't forget you haven't vacuumed, either," she reminded him.

"Of course, de arimas –"

"The bathroom needs cleaning, too."

This went on for a while, until Natsumi seemed satisfied with giving him all of her chores that day, and went upstairs to listen to Mutsumi's radio show. During Keroro's vacuuming span of the day, Fuyuki finally decided to come out of his room.

"Hi, Gunsou," he said simply, passing Keroro in the hallway.

"Afternoon, Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro said, saluting him with a fake smile. Fuyuki disappeared into the kitchen. _How come he can take a break from his book to grab something to eat but not to spend time with his best friend, de arimas-ka?!_ Keroro thought. It took him another couple hours to complete the rest of the chores Natsumi assigned to him, and by that time it was already dark. He flopped face-first into the wooden slates of the main hallway, not even caring if someone stepped on him. "I hate chores," he commented quietly to himself. It was then the front door opened.

"Oh, hello, Ouji-sama."

Keroro perked up at Mois's return – actually being her this time. "Mois-dono?! They've been so mean to me! Please come and play video games with me, de arimas!" he begged.

Mois keeled over on the floor in front of him.

"Huh? Mois-dono?!"

She smiled, breathing heavily. "I finally destroyed all of the planets daddy wanted me to," she said, trailing off. "Is this called, a hard day's work…?"

Keroro remained stalk still until he realized there was absolutely no chance of Mois getting up. "Why won't anyone play with me?" he cried, weeping pathetically. Neglected the entire day. Not one person would play with him, or even humor him. And better yet, tomorrow he'd have to return to conjuring world domination, being Monday. Boring old Monday.

He was about to take his lamentable – and quite pitiful – crawl back down the ladder to his room, when behind him, a space-time wormhole appeared. "Gunsou-san?"

Keroro rotated his body slowly, still in tears. "Tamama Nitouhei!" He fell to his forehead in front of Tamama, confusion overtaking the young Keronian's expressive eyes. Keroro grasped both of Tamama's ankles, uttering, "Please play video games with me, de arimas!"

Tamama took in both Keroro and Mois. His eyes narrowed. "Why's she on the floor, des-ka?"

Keroro gave Mois a momentary glance, then continued to beseech Tamama. "I don't care, I've been so lonely the entire day! Everyone has treated me like trash! No one will do anything with me!"

Tamama smirked a bit. He hadn't missed it. "You don't care about that woman, des-ka?"

Keroro looked up at him, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Huh?"

Tamama took a deep breath, determination deepening in his face as he looked down at Keroro. "Oh well – let's go play video games, Gunsou-san! I'll kick your butt in Super Captain Geroro this time, desu!"

Keroro stood immediately, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Tamama Nitouhei!"

Tamama grinned. "I'll play video games with Gunsou-san anytime, even if I'm exhausted from the day, desu."

They had an epic battle of sorts on Super Captain Geroro which lasted for the entire night and ended in a draw. The next morning they were found tangled in controller cords and covered in snack crumbs by Giroro, Kururu, and Dororo – whom, as always, everyone forgot about – including the author.

* * *

**Hahahahaha… ah hahaha… yeah, this one was written on a lonely Sunday. I'm not kidding when I said I did actually forget to put Dororo in this one. ^^; By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was pleasantly surprised by the new faces~! (Since I usually write more serious stuff, which is far more boring to write, mind you.)**

**Hope you liked chapter 2, as it barely alluded to chapter 1 at all, (aside from the fact that it had a reverse ending, with Keroro crying at Tamama's feet and being comforted instead of the other way around,) and so will the rest of these one shots. Please tell me whatchu liked and/or didn't like! NayNay out~**


	3. Lost

**Tamama Presents: Love you, crazy or not! – de arimasu**

Tamama hummed softly as he descended the ladder leading to the Hinata's basement, halting at the only door – a metal blue one, engraved with a yellow star. He hoped the gold-wrapped plate – courtesy of Momoka – cradled in his arms would be to the liking of his beloved Sergeant. After all, Keroro was the one who'd invited him over; he couldn't let a chance as perfect as this to win Sarge's heart slip through his fingers.

Tamama preened his hat free of fuzz, and the gold plate of loose foil, then burst through the door.

"Gunsou-san! I brought you some snacks, desu~!" Tamama sang, sure to hold the plate high so Keroro could see its beautiful decoration.

Keroro glanced up from the new Gunpla he was building on the round, wooden table. "Oh, really, de arimas-ka? Thank you, Tamama Nitouhei!" He set down the Gunpla while Tamama placed the plate on the table, seating himself next to Keroro. "What is it?" Keroro asked curiously.

"I hope you like it!" Tamama removed the cover of the plate, revealing a fancy arrangement of star fruit and taiyaki – a dessert cut in fish shapes, filled with azuki beans, and deep fried, – inside. Keroro's eyes lit.

"Ooo, that looks delicious!" Keroro said, clasping his cheeks. A rosy blush overcame him.

"The taiyaki were cooked and harvested to perfection, and the star fruits were grown in the finest gardens in Japan," Tamama explained happily.

Keroro took a star fruit out of the box and bit into it. "These are really good!" he exclaimed, glee masking his green face.

"I knew my Gunsou-san would like them!" Tamama said confidently. The two of them munched on their treats, talking random rants to do with various things. _It's nice to spend some time alone with Gunsou-san,_ Tamama thought blissfully, nibbling on a crunchy taiyaki. Sweet bitterness enveloped his taste buds. An abhorred, recognizable voice froze him in his joyous feasting; he burnt his tongue on the steaming azuki beans.

"Ouji-sama! Your new Gunpla just came in the mail!"

Keroro hopped to his feet, rushing to the doorway. "Oh, Mois-dono, I'm so glad it's here!"

Tamama recoiled in distaste, his head swiveling to see the wretched Lord of Terror. She never failed to interrupt he and Sergeant. "_That woman,_" he hissed, watching her bend down to Keroro as he reached her. Perhaps the sugar-loaded taiyaki gave him an extra boost of energy, but as Tamama swelled with the power of a Tamama Impact, he felt a new sort of loathing – wracking in his brain. Mois and Keroro jolted in alarm, the yellow light gathering in Tamama's mouth, aimed at them.

Keroro attempted to calm him. "W-wait! Tamama Nitou –?!" Too late.

"TAMAMA IMPACTO!" Tamama screamed, letting free the ruthless beam of wrath upon Keroro. Except, for once, it didn't hit Keroro. Keroro was knocked out of the way by Mois, who wasn't fast enough to whip out her multi-purpose space phone, and block it with her Lucifer Spear. Caught off-guard, Mois was sent flying into the hallway wall, a yelp escaping her lips.

Tamama panted angrily, his insides boiling. The far wall now had debris all over it, – no afro this time – and it dawned on him who he'd blasted.

"Tamama!" Keroro stood to the left wall, his arms on his hips, glaring at the tadpole. Keroro strode to Mois, who lay collapsed in a battered heap on the ground. "You need to be more careful!" Keroro scolded. "You could have killed Mois-dono!"

"That wouldn't have been such a bad thing," Tamama mumbled.

"I'm all right, Ouji-sama," Mois responded weakly as she got to her knees. Having heard Tamama, Keroro berated him in disgust.

"Tamama Nitouhei! You are being selfish and should be shameful toward your actions! What was that even for, de arimas-ka?!"

Tamama's vengefulness faded; his eyes became more lucid. Keroro's words slapped him hard. "Huh?! B-but I jus –"

"Until you can get yourself under control, you shouldn't be allowed near the Keroro Platoon!" Keroro raved, fuming as he and Mois exited the room. "Geez!"

The door smacked shut behind them, and Tamama was left alone. Sinking to his tiny, blue knees, Tamama echoed Keroro's declaration in his mind. _"Until you get yourself under control, you shouldn't be allowed near the Keroro Platoon!" You shouldn't be allowed near the Keroro Platoon! You shouldn't be allowed near me! _Tamama's imagination twisted Keroro's words into being.

"Gunsou-san hates me," Tamama pouted to no one. Tears welled in his eyes. It wasn't fair! _She_ was the one who caused him to go off the edge! _She_ was the one who gave him the complex he had, the one who always, always bothered he and Mister Sarge, so why should he be blamed for it?! It wasn't fair! It was _never_ fair! Now, because of her, Keroro didn't even want Tamama in the platoon anymore – didn't even want Tamama around him. Somehow, Tamama knew it wasn't entirely Mois's fault…

"My crazy side…" Tamama articulated slowly, comprehending what Keroro had said – and meant. "It's the crazy me that scares Gunsou-san away… If I were more amiable, like her… maybe Gunsou-san wouldn't get angry at me as often as he does now."

Change himself to be like Mois? He shuddered. If it was for Keroro's sake, Tamama would do just that.

And so that was what he did.

* * *

Tamama approached the Corporal's maroon tent. The older Keronian was wiping his weapons, per usual. "Giroro-senpai, I need your help," he said, clenching his fists.

"What is it, Tamama?" Giroro questioned, confounded.

"I need you to teach me how to stay calm and collected on the battle field," he answered promptly.

"R-really?" Giroro asked, shocked. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure you're battle material, Tamama."

Tamama nodded. "I know, Gochou-san, I just need to get my rage under better control."

Giroro was astounded. "I didn't think you would ever see it as a problem," he admitted, awe prevalent in his features as he stood. "I'll help you however I can."

Giroro and Tamama clutched one rifle each, crouched side by side, at the indoor shooting range, pointing them at the targets that resembled Pekoponian silhouettes. They both had earmuffs to ensure they didn't lose their hearing in the process.

"Alright, the first thing, is to aim sharply and keenly, be sure you will not miss your target," Giroro instructed. "All of your concentration must fuel your shot."

Tamama honed in on his senses, shifting the rifle into just the right position.

Giroro observed this. "Good, now… channel all your anger toward the target."

"Eh?!" Tamama looked away from the target to gape at Giroro. "But I thought this was to make my anger less!"

"W-well, yes," Giroro stuttered, slightly irritated, "but if you still have anger inside of you, you can't necessarily let go of it. Just try."

Tamama gulped, refacing the target. He adjusted his position one last time.

_BLAM._ Straight through the heart.

"That was a good shot, Tamama," Giroro commented, disbelief in his voice. However, Tamama didn't feel better at all. He took another shot.

_BLAM._ Right through the head. No good. Still nothing.

_BLAM._ Through the shoulder.

_BLAM._ The waist.

_BLAM._ The thigh.

_BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. BLAM!_

Wafts of smoke swirled from the nozzle of the rifle. Giroro stared at Tamama, the insane Private riveted on the eviscerated target before him, rifle rocking up and down. "How was that, des-ka?" Tamama asked hoarsely, his eyes bloodshot.

Giroro cringed from the face Tamama was making. "M-maybe range shooting isn't the right way for you to calm yourself in battle."

No luck there. Next, was Lance Corporal Dororo.

"The only way to find peace in action is to first find peace within yourself," Dororo stated, sitting cross-armed and cross-legged in his personal dojo. Tamama resumed the same pose, across from him. Lavender and peppermint-grass incense smoldered in the ash tray between them. "Let's do some deep breathing," Dororo said. He opened his dapple, azure eyes. "Now think of your perfect scene, find your happy place, de gozaru."

Tamama nodded in A-okay. He snapped his eyes shut, took reeling, deep breaths – inhaling and exhaling, inhaling and exhaling. In his mind's eye, an endless pile of cake came into view, towering over him into the bright, sunny sky. While the imaginary him began chowing down the array of pastries, his physical self meandered in the pleasing aroma of the incense. His ire well forgotten in the recesses of his mind, now. Tamama sighed to himself delightfully.

In the midst of his delight, he caught sight of another.

"Tamama Nitouhei, would you mind sparing me some?" Keroro scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Tamama grinned, wiping some of the frosting off his face. "Of course, Gunsou-san." Tamama plucked a large wad of cake from the wall he'd been devouring, and handed it to Keroro.

Sarge took it gratefully. "Arigato, Tamama-kun!" Keroro thanked. Tamama watched as Keroro skipped to a far corner, stopping to hand someone a piece of his requested cake.

"Here you go, Mois-don –"

Yellow spheres of rage demolished Dororo's dojo as real life Tamama destroyed the mental paradise that had transpired into a mental dystopia – no different than reality. "T-Tamama-kun…" Dororo whimpered once certain Tamama's fit had ended, cowering away from him.

"That was what Gunsou-san called me before I blasted him with my Tamama Impact," Tamama wheezed, crazed.

"Eh –! Calm down, Tamama-dono," Dororo pleaded anxiously.

The last viable option was Sergeant Major Kururu.

"I don't see why I should care about your problems, ikaze," the yellow frog mocked, not even caring to rotate his chair to see Tamama. One finger dug in his nose for gold, complicated C++ codes covered the entire screen of his computer – mostly zeros and ones. It was always dark in here, save the screen that allowed Kururu to do or make just about anything he wanted to. Tamama was thankful he rarely went in there, eerie as it was. Giroro swore he heard screams on a regular basis. But Tamama couldn't let fear get to him now; he had to do this for his beloved Sergeant.

"Please, Kururu-senpai! I have to change myself for Gunsou-san!" Tamama implored desperately. "I'll do anything, desu!"

That caught Kururu's attention. His high-propped swivel chair spun to face Tamama. "Anything, you say?" Kururu prodded in that malevolent way he did. That was right. Tamama would do anything. Anything to ensure he was the perfect subordinate for his one and only Keroro.

Tamama gulped. "Hai, desu," he confirmed.

Kururu cackled. "Kuuukukukuku~ Very well, then." He got off his high perch, and led Tamama to one of the alcoves in his laboratory – lair? – perhaps torture chamber was the best name for it. "Try this," Kururu pulled out a syringe full of red-pinkish liquid which rolled in the enclosed glass.

"Wh-what is it, des-ka?" Tamama asked distrustfully, something sinister about its properties.

"Nothing, really," Kururu said. "It'll just alter your entire personality if you drink it. No more fits of jealousy. No more anger. You'll feel flawless happiness every second of your pitiful life."

"Sounds like some type of drug." Tamama squinted at the potion, as though to scrutinize the ingredients out of it.

"Its effects are permanent, too, kukuku~" Kururu added.

Tamama had to admit… it was tempting. But what he needed was some way to actually _GET_ a relationship with Sarge, not fake one by any means possible, deluding himself. "No thanks," Tamama said, waving his hand as he headed toward the slide-panel doorway of Kururu's lair.

Once Tamama had gone, the only sound to be heard were the churning disks of hard drives, and clicking of resistors and transistors. Kururu laughed deviously. "Kuuukukuku~ It was worth a shot." He uncorked the syringe with a shrug, chugging down the pinkish concoction.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Hello, Fuyuki-kun," Momoka lulled as she crossed the threshold of the front door. "I'm glad I could come over today." She blushed sweetly, following the junior-high teen through the house.

"Good to see you, Nishizawa-san. We need to discuss the next step in the Occult Club. Hold on a sec – I'll be right back," Fuyuki said. He pointed to the couch in the living room. "You wait here."

"Okay." Momoka sat herself down on the couch, clutching the accustomed bag lunch she brought every time to the Hinata house to win Fuyuki's heart with her cooking. Fuyuki jogged from the room, which was rare, considering how much he hated sports. A sudden, circular pit appeared below Momoka, sending her into the dark abyss. She shrieked, spinning head-first. She landed in the control room of the Keroro Platoon, rubbing her aching behind.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU FILTHY JERKS?!" she demanded, her fist tightening around the lunch bag. Keroro rose from his chair in the center of the room, and Momoka chucked her bag at him. Fuyuki and the other platoon members were there, too.

"S-sorry, Nishizawa-san," Fuyuki apologized, grinning sheepishly. "I didn't know they'd get impatient like that."

Momoka's shoulders went lax, her other side returning. "Oh, that's all right. Just warn me next time, okay? Now what's this about?" she shouted, annoyed again.

"Actually, we needed your opinion on something," Keroro said, panning one arm toward the large HD screen that displayed Japan's Court of Justice after climbing onto his throne again. "Maybe you could tell us how to get past the Pekoponians' government, de arimas!"

Momoka sagged in her school uniform. "Wh-why would you want to do that besides to take over for one of your invasion plans…?" she said, belated.

Keroro smiled amiably. "You see, we're going to try to use taxes to parch the Pekoponians of money," he propped one leg on his monitor, his tone escalating rapidly, "so they'll all die of starvation, de arimas!"

"I don't think you should be asking a Pekoponian about this," Momoka said, her lips twitching. "Especially one who owns HALF OF THE GOVERNMENT'S OFFICIALS!" she shouted.

"Yeah, Gunsou, that was pretty lame," Fuyuki input.

"You should think before you speak," Giroro agreed. "Or don't speak at all."

"Kukuku~"

"Grr! I don't need any opinions from you!" Keroro shouted, fed up with their disrespect. He sprang from his chair and dashed out the control room. "I'll do it myself with my handy Pekoponian Suit suit, de arimas!"

Mois cried, "Ouji-sama!" going after him.

"Gunsou!" – Fuyuki.

"Keroro!" – Giroro.

Bringing up the rear was Kururu. "Cheh. Whatever."

And then there were two. Momoka let out an exhausted breath, turning to see one Keronian still in his place. "Oh, Tama-chan, you've been awfully quiet this whole time," Momoka said. "I didn't see you there."

He didn't respond, only shook his head, unshed tears in his eyes. Momoka gasped. "What's wrong?" She rushed over to him, resting one hand on his back. Tamama didn't answer immediately. He recalled the rejection and oblivion his platoon spurned on him, which made containing his tears more difficult.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't make my crazy side disappear," he whimpered somberly, trembling. Momoka hadn't been told of his plan to alter his personality, but seeing him like this struck a chord in her. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Tamama whispered. Tears spilled onto his cheeks, and Momoka wrapped her arms around him gingerly, lifting him closer to her. "Gunsou-san could never love me," he gasped, the tears increasing.

Momoka held him closer still. "It's okay," she said gently, her voice no more than a breath. "Even if Keroro doesn't love you, crazy or not, I always will."

Despite the aching in his chest, Tamama felt warmer somehow, as if he weren't on Pekopon, in a world full of aliens, but more as on a planet to make lifelong friends. No matter how vast Pekopon and the Pekoponians on it were, she would always be there to comfort him – that is, as long as he didn't interfere with her relationship plans with Fuyuki. Tamama nuzzled Momoka's neck lovingly, his tears wetting her clothes. Their silent exchange of love clicked one thing for certain to him. He finally understood what it meant to be "two birds of a feather."

* * *

Once the initial not-so-shocking, yet shocking failure of another invasion plan down the hole, the Keroro Platoon settled back into their daily routine – which consisted of doing absolutely nothing of consequence. Tamama was shy of going back through the Sarge's room after his tears had ceased. Momoka ran ahead, upstairs to find Fuyuki, while Tamama and Keroro were in his room once again – alone (except for maybe ceiling Dororo).

Tamama felt awkward sitting next to Sarge at the round table – their snacks from that morning still there, barely ruffled in the golden-plaited box. Keroro read one of his comic books, leaning on one arm. Tamama's stomach growled for food, but he didn't want to eat. So he stared at nothing, through the table, thinking of nothing – or trying to, at least. Keroro flipped a page of his comic book.

"Look, Tamama Nitou," Tamama jumped from the break of silence, though his voice was low. Strange, for Keroro. "I shouldn't have been so harsh on you this morning," Keroro murmured, keeping his face down toward the Captain Geroro panels. "I apologize, de arimas."

Tamama had never heard an apology out of Sarge, especially one directed at him. He resorted to the only way he knew how to answer, not daring to get his hopes up. He focused on his tiny hands, placed on his legs, curled under him. "No, Gunsou-san, I understand how much trouble I cause you because of my childishness. I do need to change myself." His head sank more into his chest. "I… I don't deserve you," he sputtered, on the verge of tears again.

Keroro did look at him now, sitting up with his legs crossed. "Tamama Nitouhei, there's no need to change yourself." Tamama raised his head, too, his vision watery with tears. Keroro smiled. "You wouldn't be yourself without your crazy rage side, de arimas."

It took Tamama no more than a moment to register this. "Y-you really mean it, desu?" Tamama asked, the blush in his face spreading to his entire being.

Keroro was bemused by his sudden mood change. "Of… of course, Tamama."

In an elated wave of gratitude, Tamama flung himself into Keroro, sobbing tears of joy.

"I'll never leave you, Gunsou-san, desu!"

Keroro put his hand on Tamama's head, which made the young Keronian's temperature rise higher still under all his tears. "I would hope not, Tamama-kun."

* * *

**I decided there NEEDED to be more KeroTama fanfictions, so I wrote one. In fact, I have many others planned, and plan on posting them, possibly as the same story. I am fully aware something alike to this happens in one of the movies, but I have not yet watched the entire show, so I apologize for unintentional similarities. ^^;**

**Believe it or not, I got the idea of this fanfic from a dream. Except, I only actually dreamt the part between Tamama and Momoka. I found it extremely cute and sad, and over the next couple of days I formulated the rest of the story fairly easily, actually, as Sgt. Frog is such a diverse show. Please tell me what you thought, everyone! I'll write more, depending on how much you like it~!**


	4. Falling

**Summary: **Tamama always fell into uncomfortable situations. Such as when he had to escort Taruru and Karara around the base, or when he accidentally got in the way of Momoka's "Fuyuki" operations. It wasn't his fault – neither was how he fell for Keroro. But this time, it is his fault. He's trapped on the edge, and no one's coming to save him.

* * *

"Say 'ahh!'" Tamama chimed.

"Ahh!"

Keroro closed his mouth around the fork Tamama held to his face, stacked high with vanilla cake, topped with strawberries. "Oishii," Keroro sighed, chewing slowly to savor the taste. A genial blush pinked his cheeks. Beside him, on the wooden table in his basement room, Tamama crammed his mouth with a couple heaping bites, smacking his lips noisily. Keroro swallowed. "Hey, Tamama-kun?"

"Yes, Gunsou-san?" the tadpole asked, his speech slurred by his stuffed cheeks.

"It's rare you come at the beginning of the week. Don't get me wrong, the cake is heavenly~! But isn't today usually when you go out with Momoka-dono?"

Tamama forced the giant mouthful of cake down his throat and replied, "Momo-chi said she had other plans today, so I thought I might as well bring some cake over to share with my Gunsou-san~!" _Actually_, Tamama thought to himself, _I made a deal with Kururu-senpai to keep "that woman" busy for the day._ The deal was to buy Kururu's curry for the next year, but for Tamama, who was on first-name basis with the daughter of the well esteemed Nishizawa Corporation, such a small price was nothing if it meant Mois wouldn't be anywhere near the base to get in his way. This was quite a rare chance, indeed.

"Gunsou-san, say 'ahh' again!" Tamama persisted, scooping up another bite for Keroro, minuscule in comparison to his own. Right as he was doing so, the door burst into a million splinters, causing both Keronians to jump backward. Tamama toppled over the table to be on the same side as Keroro, facing the door.

"Wh-what the –?" Tamama peeked over the top of the round table with Keroro. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of the two tadpoles standing there.

"Whoops," said a lime-colored tadpole with shiny, blue eyes. "I got too carried away with daddy's blaster..."

"Aloha!" the other called, a flowery yellow.

Tamama slapped one hand to his forehead. _Crap._

* * *

**Tamama Presents: Falling – de arimasu**

"What are you two doing here?!" Tamama demanded, outraged. _Finally_ he'd gotten a guarantee that at least _Mois_ wouldn't be around to bother them. Why did they have to come _now_ of all times?!

"You have no right to question my appearance here!" Karara said, thrusting her chin in the air dignifiedly.

"Papa said we could come to visit," Chiroro finished for her.

"Well, welcome again to the base, de arimas," Keroro said, giving a welcoming smile.

"You aren't here to try and get someone to marry you again, are you, des-ka?" Tamama muttered mockingly. Karara shot him an ireful glance, but he only sneered.

"That's not at all the case," Karara assured angrily, crossing her arms. "We were bored and just wanted to check out the base. See if everything's in order, y'know?" She said the last part with a sort of outward rudeness toward Tamama.

"Haven't you done that already?" Tamama asked, blistering.

Keroro came forward and said, "Oh well. Tamama, you can show them around the base, can't you, de arimasu-na?" He rested one hand on Tamama's shoulder and gestured to the other two tadpoles. Tamama's face reddened from this. It wasn't like he could refuse when Keroro asked like that.

"Hai, Gunsou-san," Tamama murmured.

"It's settled then," Keroro said, taking his hand off of Tamama's shoulder. "I need to go down into the base too, so I'll accompany you until we reach the control room."

"Thank you, Keroro-han!" Karara hailed, Chiroro following up with, "You're the best!"

* * *

Tamama always wound up in situations he'd rather not be in. The first time Karara had visited Pekopon, she'd wanted to become a member of the Keroro Platoon, and Tamama had had to deal with her. And there was that time when she and Taruru came to invade Pekopon themselves, and caused chaos for the entire platoon by turning everyone into toddlers and tadpoles. Although, the most recent being when she and Chiroro had insisted on Keroro's hand in marriage – and Tamama wouldn't have it.

_Only after the distraction of_ that woman _did they give up with that shenanigan,_ Tamama thought bitterly. He hadn't even been able to keep his position as the Sergeant's only adorable subordinate thanks to Karara. He despised her. And yet, here he was, trailing behind her and her younger sister again, as they frolicked about the base, separated from his beloved Sergeant on his one free day.

"Why the long face, Tama-nii?" Karara pressed, Chiroro giggling as they made their way to the weapons and experiments wing of the base, a warehouse of hallways.

Tamama ground his teeth together, a vein on his head pulsating. "You know why; don't try and play dumb with me," he said, voice rough with strain to remain calm.

"What? Did I interrupt something important?" Karara prodded, Chiroro giggling some more. She was enjoying taunting him.

That was the last straw.

Tamama could feel a fire in his the pit of his stomach, derived from his hate directed at Karara. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" he shouted, fixating on her and Chiroro. His chest expanded as he prepared for a Tamama Impact, and Karara and Chiroro scrambled to get out of the way. Just in time, too.

"TAMAMA IMPACTO!"

"KYAAAH!" Karara and Chiroro screamed, dashing as fast as they could away from him through and around a series of electricity tubes. His blast struck right through one, which began to steam, clouding his visual. He blasted a few more times in the steam for good measure, until he returned to his senses.

"Tama?" He blinked into the swirling white clouds of moisture, only the occasional rim of one of the tubes peeking out from the steam.

He'd lost Karara and Chiroro.

* * *

"What is it _this_ time?" Giroro asked, striding into the main control room of the Keroro Platoon and stopping behind the leader's chair.

"Giroro-kun, do you have any idea where Mois-dono would be at this time? I can't get into contact with her or find her anywhere!" Keroro said, hopping off his throne and standing in front of Giroro, rubbing his chin, eyes squinted in suspicion.

A voice came over on the loudspeaker, Kururu's face projected on the main screen. "Kuuukuku~ Tama-chan asked me to occupy Mois-chan for one day," he said. Then, shrugging, he added, "He didn't tell me why."

"So where is she?!" Keroro yelled, growing more impatient and uneasy by the second.

"How should I know?" Kururu inquired. "Kuuukuku~ I don't know where I sent her. He just said to occupy her for a day; he didn't say how."

Keroro shook at the thought of Kururu using her in one of his sadistic experiments. A shadow materialized behind Keroro. When it spoke, he shrieked, jolting.

"There's nothing to worry about," Dororo said, appearing out of nowhere. "She was sent to a planet full of the lazy toxins that caused us to fall asleep for that one invasion plan. She's safe and sound, de gozaru."

Keroro inhaled deeply, one hand on his chest. "Dororo Heichou, don't sneak up on me like that, de arimas."

"Anyway, where is Tamama now?" Giroro asked. "Why would he request Mois be occupied for a full day?"

Keroro explained, "I don't know about that, but the daughters of the Dobaba Industries, Karara and Chiroro, arrived just a little while ago. I ordered Tamama to show them around." Keroro shrugged. "I don't know where they are now, de arimas."

"Perhaps we should make it a point to find them," Dororo suggested. "Do you remember what's happened the last couple times they've come over and nearly –?"

"It doesn't matter now," Keroro interrupted Dororo, without even seeming to notice.

"A-ano..." Dororo tried to continue, but no one paid attention to him.

* * *

"This place is endless!" Chiroro exclaimed as she and Karara strolled down a dark lab room of enormous tube tanks holding a variety of colored liquid, and who-knew-what-else.

"It sure is...," Karara agreed, her head lolling about the area, dazed by the vivid colors of the tanks in contrast to the dark room.

"Huh?! What's this?!" Chiroro ran to the end of the aisle of tank tubes, where there lay a large red button. Karara was soon to join her. "What do you think it is?" Chiroro asked again, looking to Karara.

"I dunno... But it looks pretty important," she said.

"I wonder what would happen if we pressed it..." Chiroro said, open-ended.

"Well, we can't conduct a proper inspection of the base if we don't know all of its tricks and workings!" Karara said, clenching one fist in the air in front of her. "We should see what it does!"

"Well put!"

And with that, they consented to pressing the button to see what it did.

* * *

The emergency alarm of the base pealed in distress, startling everyone in the control room – and Kururu on the screen.

"Wh-what's going on, de gozaru-na?!" Dororo questioned, unnerved, alert at once.

"It seems someone pressed the 'Do-Not-Press' button in one of my lab rooms," Kururu said undetectably, head turned to the ceiling of his manhole.

"What does that mean?" Giroro asked.

"It means the entire base will be infected with whatever I had stored in that lab room," Kururu said, leaning closer to screen so the light accessible to the camera became less, a shadow falling over his face. "Kuuukukukuku~"

"WHAT?!" Giroro shouted, his face going pale.

Keroro muttered timidly, "Wh-what was in the lab room where the button was pressed, de arimas-ka?"

Kururu moved away from the camera, over to one of his other computers, scrolling through a list onscreen. "Toxic gas."

"WHA –?" Kururu cut Keroro off, laughing diabolically.

"Kuuukuku~ That means everyone will have to evacuate the base immediately, or else a number of things may happen to them."

* * *

"Hurry up! Run faster!" Karara yelled at Chiroro, both of them speeding down some hallway, a mass of accumulated gases after them.

Chiroro said, coughing, "I'm hurrying as fast as I can! Do you remember which way the entrance was?!"

Karara fixed her gaze back to the ahead. "I'm pretty sure, but I may be wrong."

* * *

"Is everyone here?!" Keroro demanded, counting everyone over in the room in the basement. Kururu arrived in a chair rising from a hole in the ground. He hopped off it and walked straight to the computer, began typing. "Ah! Kururu Souchou, can you check to see where Tamama-kun and the others are, de arimas-ka?!"

"Mochiron!" Kururu assured, typing intently.

"Gunsou!" The door opened, and Fuyuki and Natsumi strode into the room.

"Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro went over to them.

"What's going on here, Bokegaeru?" Natsumi demanded, giving him a severe glare.

"We heard the commotion from all the way upstairs!" Fuyuki said, concern lining his voice.

"Someone let toxic gases out in the base," Giroro explained, standing somewhere behind Kururu's typing, arms crossed.

Just then the portal of the refrigerator opened, two tadpoles clambering through it. "Hah...! We're back!" Chiroro said, falling on top of Karara, dazed and relieved.

"Th-that was close..." Karara droned, drained of all energy.

"Looks like everyone's here," Keroro said, letting out a breath of ease, hands on his hips.

"No, wait..." Fuyuki looked over the small crowd of Keronians, that same concern deepening in his face. "Where's Tamama?!"

Everyone gasped with realized horror.

* * *

"Geez, where am I?" the dark-colored tadpole mused to no one, glancing around. "I don't even think I've ever been to this part of the base before, desu." This time, Tamama found himself on a walkway that took sharp turns around some large, vertical structure, an endless pit below. Way off in the distance, he heard the alarms going off.

* * *

"Can you locate his exact position in the base?" Keroro asked Kururu, coming over to stand behind his chair, beside Giroro. Dororo, Karara, Chiroro, and Fuyuki and Natsumi crowded behind them as well.

"Yes, I can," Kururu said. "I'm trying to find him now." A multitude of windows popped up onscreen, surveying the places in the base where cameras had been posted.

Keroro never showed much interest in the safety of others. But Tamama was his responsibility as his commanding officer. That meant if any harm came to the tadpole, it would be directly Keroro's fault. And as Tamama's friend, Keroro didn't want any harm to come to him, either.

Kururu announced, "Found him."

* * *

Before Tamama could wonder why the base alarms were going off, a screen slid out from the wall above him. He shrieked in surprise, nearly blasting the thing to smithereens with a Tamama Impact, until he saw whose face was onscreen. "Gunsou-san!" His eyes lit with recognition. Although, Kururu's face was in front of Keroro's.

"Tama-chan, toxic gases have been released within the base," Kururu said bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Tamama's eyes went wide with shock. "H-HUH –?!"

"I'm afraid the gases are blocking your way to the exit of the base," Kururu continued, overriding Tamama. "There's no way to –"

"Outta the way!" Keroro ordered Kururu. With a choked sort of look from Kururu, Keroro shoved him aside. Tamama watched aptly, that shocked expression still on his face. "Listen, Tamama," Keroro said, now in the seat Kururu had been. "You need to find someplace to conceal yourself in while the gases pass so you won't be affected."

"H-how will I do that?!" he asked, still anxious.

"There's a room a couple columns over," Kururu said, pointing to something on the screen of the computer Tamama saw Keroro now by.

"Head back three columns and to your right," Keroro directed. When he saw the uncertainty in the tadpole's face, he encouraged, "Tamama, I know you can do it."

Tamama balled his hands into fists, rapt with dexterous capability. "Yes, sir!" As soon as he said so, the screen slid back into the wall and Tamama spotted a multi-colored wall of gas headed his way, gaining speed. He barreled back down the opposite direction he'd come, careening around the sharp turns to find the room Kururu had mentioned.

There was a flaw in this plan.

Upon rushing down the last turn, Tamama was forced to stop dead in his tracks.

"Th-there isn't a room..." he said. "THERE'S ONLY A PIT LEADING TO NOWHERE!"

The walkway dropped off into the dark abyss that spread throughout the entire room. Across it was the third column, the room to the right shining brightly. Legs trembling, Tamama stepped back from the edge, utterly terrified. He'd almost fallen right over. He whirled around to see if he could take the path he'd originally followed in the first place, but the wall of gas now engulfed the entire structure he'd just come from, where the screen had slid out of the wall. There was no way back.

The realization of being cornered didn't hit him in time. Without thinking, Tamama took a step back, into the abyss. He screeched in sudden terror, catching the edge of the walkway with one hand. Only when he stared down into the abyss below him, did the fear finally break in. The whites of his eyes grew huge. Would this be where he met his end...?

His agape mouth closed into something of a pout, lips trembling. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Someone... someone help me..." he pleaded. His vision was blurred by all his tears. Normally Tamama would mask weak emotions such as fear, aware and afraid of someone mocking him and proving to be superior to him, but this time, it didn't matter. If this really was where he'd die, then he would at least die as himself. "Am I all alone...?" he sobbed to no one. "Help me... Gunsou-san..."

His grip on the edge slipped.

_I'm falling,_ Tamama thought, the whir of wind beating through his ears, lulling to him. Each second felt like a millennium. His life up 'til that point crossed before his eyes. From the time it'd been announced he would join the Keroro Platoon, up until Momoka finding him on the streets of Pekopon, going to the Hinata's house for the first time, seeing Keroro's face for the last time onscreen...

_I'm always falling into situations,_ Tamama thought. _It's so fitting that I'd die this way, afraid of heights and falling to my death..._ But wait. He'd forgotten the most important moment he'd fallen. The moment...

_The moment I fell for Gunsou-san,_ Tamama finished. _Keroro Gunsou._

Tamama closed his eyes, prepared for whatever was next.

"Tamama Nitou!"

His eyes opened. Now, instead of tears alight with fear in his eyes, tears of joy spilled from them. "Gunsou-saaan!" he yelled, barely audible due to the air whooshing past his ears.

On his glider, Keroro raced toward Tamama with haste he'd never seen before in his life. Flying just below Tamama, Keroro reached up and snatched Tamama's hand, yanking him onto the glider. Tamama was pushed face-down on the space behind Keroro as they sped upward, into a portal that led back to Keroro's room. It closed before any of the toxic gases could get into it.

The glider smashed into the wall of Keroro's room, creating a huge dent. Everyone in the room rushed over to the wreckage. Somewhere on the side of the wrecked glider, Tamama awoke, coughing and getting up to stand, but someone toppled him over with a forceful embrace.

"I was worried, de arimas." It was Keroro.

Everyone was watching them, but Tamama still felt the icy tears of shock, fear, and now something else on his face, boiling away at his warming cheeks. No one had ever worried about him before. "Gunsou-san... I was... I was..." He was fighting to get the words out, and his voice cracked when he finally said, "I was so scared..."

He cried in Keroro's arms for over an hour. And he didn't care if everyone was watching. This time, he didn't care what people thought of him. He needed to let it out, wrapped in the securing arms of someone stronger.

* * *

Angol Mois yawned, blinking to the lone light in her small capsule space. She didn't know it at the time, but that capsule was in the garage of the platoon's base. She took in the little excuse she had for surroundings, – nothing but the light, a blanket, and a pillow, – and said, "That's strange... I don't remember falling asleep here... You could say, blacking out?"

* * *

**Wow, this turned out a lot sadder, longer, and fluffier than I originally intended. O.O You likey? I'm not sure if the entire "depressing and cheesy" take is a good one, but I definitely had fun writing it. People seem to like more serious stuff, despite the show being Sgt. Frog, which is pretty mild and cheerful, – for the most part, – though again, I will reiterate, it was fun to write. {:**

**If you're wondering what happened to Karara and Chiroro, they were scolded by Pururu and then sent back to Keron and grounded by their father for the next year (which is why they did't show up in season 5! 8D). I... was too lazy to write that out. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! IT'S NEARLY THREE IN THE MORNING! (I'll probably look over this in the morning and wonder what I was smoking... eh hehehehe...)**

**Sooo yeah! Remember, if you like et, please be sure to tell me with a review below~! Thanks fer readin'!**


	5. Don't Panic!

**Okay, so I've been having a lot of trouble figuring out what exactly I wanted to do in this next one shot, seeing as any of my basic ideas were so alike to the previous four. (If you haven't noticed, I've had a "theme" in each.)**

**This morning, it happened to be rainy, and while sitting in my bed, I was thinking: "What the hell am I going to write for my next KeroTama one shot?" The idea I came up with actually branched from the first idea of mine – an idea I started writing a while ago, thought it was horrible, and never finished. This version is nothing at all like it was going to be. Hence, I've decided to call it a "sequel" to my first one shot on this story, "Love You, Crazy or Not." It's not a direct sequel, per se, but it kind of alludes back to it, so you could call it one.**

**And please, do not think that I am running out of ideas – heck no! I'm running out of motivation to write those ideas, and I like to write them in a certain order, with how each pertains to the one(s) already written. And with Sgt. Frog being taken off of YouTube, I can no longer watch it, and am out of the "swing" of writing Sgt. Frog fanfiction. (Which is also why I have not updated my Dark Keroro fanfic, if you were wondering/waiting for that.)**

**So, sorry if this one shot is a little strange compared to the rest.**

* * *

**Summary:** Tamama feels he doesn't belong – that he's no more than a nuisance to everyone else, a third wheel in the platoon. The rest of them have been friends since before they joined the Keron Army, set out to invade Pekopon. How can he find a place among them...?

* * *

Momoka's private island was as lovely as ever in the early-spring sun. Located somewhere off the southern coast of Japan, this was common for such a place, and Momoka found it fitting to invite the ones closest to her every spring break. Although some of them, – meaning all of them, save one Fuyuki Hinata, – she'd prefer to have left back on the mainland. These close friends were the Hinatas – and, of course, their platoon of Keronian invaders with them.

"Ahh! Visiting Momoka-dono's private island every spring always gives me such a refreshing feeling!" Keroro declared, carrying a towel onto the beach – where the platoon's cargo ship had just landed.

"A refreshing feeling that we should put to use planning our next invasion," mumbled the grumpy Red Dharma behind him.

"You said it, Gunsou-san!" Tamama exclaimed, disregarding Giroro's recurred comment and following Keroro onto the beach with his own towel.

Keroro turned around to face the tadpole, a crude spark in his eyes. "Tamama Nitou, we should see if it's possible to ride tuna," he said, pointing out to the endless blue sea.

Tamama acceded, "Hai, desu~!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Giroro shouted.

Kururu walked past Giroro, shielding his swirly glasses with one arm. "Too bright."

"I-I'm glad you could all come – again," Momoka sighed, exiting the ship via the ramp in the back.

"Me too, Nishizawa-san! I'm sure we'll have a blast as always!" Fuyuki said, exiting the ship with Momoka and Nastumi. Fuyuki gave her that earnest, princely stare that she'd die for. She exploded into a mush of overheated blushing. "Nishizawa-san?!" Fuyuki asked, alarmed. Momoka's butler, Paul Moriyama, rushed swiftly behind her before she could fall.

"Momoka Ojou-sama!"

"I'M FINE, PAUL!" she screamed, swiping his arms off her shoulders. _The only one I want catching me is Fuyuki-kun!_her internal dark side blistered at Paul. The butler gave her an empathic – if not also upset – look. Momoka returned to her sweet side to address her guests. "Well, minna, what shall we do first?"

"PLAY VOLLEYBALL, DE ARIMAS!" Keroro screeched.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE, DESU!" Tamama screamed.

"I just want to lie down on the beach," Aki Hinata said, stretching one arm over her head – in her smokin' hot, skin-tight swimsuit. "Working in an office chair 'round the clock sure has made me stiff, so it'll be nice to sit and relax."

"Hai," Mois agreed – beside Aki in her usual pink bikini.

"Sure, Mama," Natsumi said. She turned back to the group of teens and space frogs below her, and said in a vague voice, "But doesn't it feel like we're forgetting something?"

Fuyuki jolted. "Yeah... it kind of does..."

(Back home at the Hinata residence, a certain light blue Keronian was waiting at the front door with an inflatable donut around his waist, scuba-diving goggles and flippers on his feet and face. A waterfall of white tears cascaded from his eyes. "They left without me...!" he sobbed.

Back at the beach:) "It's probably something small like we forgot to lock the back door," Fuyuki decided.

"Yeah, probably." Natsumi followed Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Kururu to the center of the beach. "Besides, Dororo will protect the house if anyone tries to break in."

Mois put in, "You could say, convenient circumstances?"

* * *

**Keroro Shoutai Presents: Don't panic! – de arimasu**

The lovely spring day had gone by with nothing left undone – they'd swam; they'd played volleyball; laid out on the beach; searched the forest for ghosts; yelled at each other for nonsensical reasons; eaten a delicious dinner of freshly-caught squid and rice; gambled; they'd even played spin the bottle. (Although the only kiss exchanged had been Natsumi to Kururu, which caused Giroro to blow up and demand that all the farther they go – Natsumi on his side completely.) Now they lounged in the sauna of Momoka's hotel spa – that she had ordered be built that same day.

"Ahh so relaxing..." Natsumi cooed, two towels coiled around her head and body. She, Momoka, Mois, and Aki sat at one end of the sauna, Fuyuki and the Keronians at the other, a pane of clouded glass dividing them.

"N... Natsumi is behind there..." Giroro croaked, somehow letting off steam in an steam-filled room. "In only a towel..."

"Gochou-san's out of it again, desu," Tamama stated, giving him the usual _"Seriously?"_sort of stare. _If I lost my mind every time..._Tamama felt his face grow hotter. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything._

"Oi, Giroro, doesn't this remind you of all the times Joriri snuck into our secret hideout when we were kids?"

Giroro temporarily snapped out of his fantasies. "You mean when he'd always take baths in the hot tub above us?"

"Yeah, and we didn't even know that was there!"

Fuyuki had become interested in the conversation now. "Huh? Hey Tamama, who's Joriri?"

Tamama jolted from the sudden question. He'd tuned out of the old friends' exchange, as none of it had any meaning to him. "Uh...? Oh, don't ask me. I didn't know any of them at that point," he answered. Somewhere in the background, Tamama heard Kururu laugh in the corner of the sauna while Keroro and Giroro went on. _What's so amusing to him?_Tamama wondered, immediately guarded. _Probably just being his same creepy self,_he assured himself.

But he wasn't assured at all.

"Oi, Mois-dono, remember that one time you almost destroyed all of Planet Keron with your Hellmageddon 1/10,000 because Joriri said something about dolls being dainty, de arimasu-na?!" Keroro shouted to the other end of the sauna.

_That woman almost destroyed Keron?_Tamama grumped.

"Of course Mois remembers, Ouji-sama!" came her sweet voice in return.

_Even_they _have memories together? _Without him noticing, Tamama's teeth began to grind, but he was sure to slap himself out of it before his beloved Keroro saw. _I can't allow her to steal all of my precious Gunsou-san's attention!_"Gunsou-san, I remember the first time I met you~!" Tamama said, trying to avert the conversation away from whatever topic they were on – _how can I join if I have no idea what's going on?_

Keroro continued on as though he hadn't even heard Tamama. "And there was that time you Hellmageddoned those jerks who kept vandalizing the place, de arimasu!" he called across the room.

"Hai!" Mois answered.

"Really?! Mois did that?!" Fuyuki asked.

"I was shocked myself at the time!" Keroro said, smiling at Fuyuki.

Tamama trembled in fury, his head down. _They completely ignored me!_he thought, wholly abashed. _Maybe I should try saying something else...? No, I shouldn't. What if they ignore me again...?_Then he'd feel even worse. He shook his head, unable to conceive a plan no matter what he did; their voices, cheery with reminiscence, growing louder in his ears. _No, that won't work. They'd_–

A cognizant sort of cackling disrupted Tamama's train of thinking, and he flipped around to see the one responsible for the noise. _What's he laughing about?! Did Kururu do something to make them ignore me?! What's so funny?!_ Tamama quickly scanned everyone around him. None paid Kururu – or Tamama – any mind. They were having too much fun remembering all the times they'd spent with each other. _No... Kururu didn't do one thing..._Tamama realized. He was simply enjoying watching Tamama struggle with what to say.

_How... humiliating..._

He tried to hold it in. He desperately tried not to interrupt everyone else's joy in their entangled pasts. Tamama couldn't stand it. They'd all known each other and been friends long before him. If not Fuyuki, Keroro, Giroro, Dororo, and... _her._That was already bad enough. Did they have to keep rubbing it in his face...?

Tamama couldn't hold it in. A familiar sinking and bulging feeling arose in his chest and stomach, flourishing with negative power that needed to escape. He put his hands over his mouth – as if that would help. No one noticed until it was too late, and by that time the sauna was already destroyed. He heard everyone shout and scream as the jet-black Jealousy Ball flew through the clouded glass pane as if shot out of a cannon, exploding somewhere on the other side. He stood there amongst his friends, cowering from what he'd done.

"T-Tamama Nitouhei..."

It was too late.

"Tamama..."

He turned to see Fuyuki. If not anyone else's, Fuyuki's look of disappointment was too much for him to bear. Painful tears rose in his eyes, seeking to get out, but he couldn't allow anyone to see him crying. (Crying after what he'd just done? No one would believe them. Would they think it was an act? Although they never seemed to realize how much of what he stood for was an act...) Overwhelmed by his bent mind, he dashed from the room before anyone could say anything, covering his eyes so no one saw the tears streaming down his face.

He didn't want to hear what they had to say. He couldn't. It wouldn't make him feel any better.

He couldn't endure the humiliation anymore.

* * *

Tamama kicked a rock into the water below. He was on the far side of Momoka's island, where it was rocky, and where he didn't have to worry about being found. The ocean before him had begun to churn restlessly, the palm trees on the cliff behind him swaying precariously in the wind. He sat crouched on one of the giant boulders at the foot of the cliff, watching dark clouds glide swiftly across the round, white moon. It was nearly full.

_Maybe all I'm doing is causing trouble for everyone else,_Tamama thought, burying his face in his knees. The ocean's restless waves pelted beads of salt onto his face, making him shiver and revolt from the salty taste on his skin. _Everyone else has a place and duty in the platoon,_he went on._I'm not really needed..._Regulations were that there had to be five members in platoon of the Keron Army at any given time. _They could probably find someone more useful to fill my place,_Tamama countered the – if only slightly – positive thought.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized they really _didn't_need him. Dororo, – albeit usually forgotten, and once revived from his trauma switch that'd probably been triggered by Keroro, – was always a powerful fighter when they were caught in a bind. Kururu was the weapons and development engineer, not to mention he was insanely – to the literal sense – intelligent. Although everyone thought he was a jerk, they did respect him to a degree. (And they had to put up with him if they were to get anything done, really.) Giroro could blast his way out of any situation. He had the brawn – though maybe not the brain – and when inspired, the determination to get through anything. (And since Dororo _was_usually forgotten or traumatized their only foot soldier the majority of the time.) And Keroro, – no matter how useless, – was the leader, and appointed to that position as the son of the Demon Sergeant. Even with all his failures and trailing off from their original task, there was no way they could dispose of him without facing the wrath of his famous father.

But Tamama... what did he do? What purpose did he hold in the platoon, other than to Tamama Impact the crap outta everyone every time he got angry?

_That's it..._Tamama thought. _I'm just in the way... I'm no more help than Gunsou-san, except I can't even command troops._

It wasn't the first time Tamama felt like this. He'd often felt pushed to the side and in the way back before he'd been with the Keroro Platoon. His older sister would always get all the praise from his parents that they'd never seem to notice him. That, along with his two trouble-making younger brothers. His parents always had to focus on someone else.

_Maybe someday I'll belong somewhere..._The only place he could imagine that to be was in Keroro's arms, and yet that seemed so far off. Just imagining it was difficult.

The waves continued to spurt beads of salt onto his skin, the wind too blaring to hear anything else. _I just want... to go home..._

* * *

_Huh, that's funny. I almost thought I heard_–

"TAMAMA!"

– _someone calling my name._

Tamama had drifted to sleep against one of the boulders. The wind and sea had become far more severe in the time he'd been asleep, and though he was sure he'd dreamt of something, he could only remember blackness.

"TAMA-CHAN!"

He got up from his cringing fetal-position, and took a second unlocking his shaking arms from around his legs. Whoever it was calling him, he didn't care to answer. The reason he'd hidden in that spot was so no one would find him. (He suspected the voices to be Fuyuki and Momoka, anyway.)

_Momo-chi will probably reprimand me like she always does if I go back._Tamama returned to his position of burying his head in his legs – which he could barely feel anymore. _There's no way I'm going back!_

"TAMAMA NITOUHEI!"

He gasped – that was the one voice he hadn't wanted and yet wanted with all his heart to hear. There was no way Tamama could –

_No, I have to ignore him,_Tamama told himself, afraid of what Keroro would say to him most of all._I'm nothing more than dead weight. I shouldn't even be here. Maybe they'll do me the favor of going home without me. To the Hinata's. So I can stay here forever._

"Tamama!"

He could hear Keroro rushing down the side of the cliff to come to meet him, but he didn't look up. He hoped he wasn't right.

"Gunsou! Be careful!" Fuyuki called, unable to go down the cliff himself due to his size.

When Keroro did reach the miserable, scrunched-up and shivering ball that was Tamama, he put a hand on the tadpole's shoulder and urged him to stand. "C'mon, we need to go back to the hotel. There's –"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tamama yelled defiantly, throwing Keroro's arm off his shoulder. Keroro's look of surprise almost broke Tamama's conviction.

"T-Tamama..."

"I don't care! I'm not going back, and you can't make me!" he yelled again.

"N... nande...?" Keroro stammered, the shock stilling him.

"Why?! Because none of you need me! None of you actually care about me! No one cares if I'm there or not – I'm only there as the extra third wheel!" He couldn't hold it any longer – the tears flooded out of his eyes. "I've always been pushed off to the side, and I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of being brushed off, like what I say means nothing... I just want..." He sank to the ground, his tears stopping him from saying any more._Why did I just say all of that? He's got to think I'm a real dummy now..._

"Tamama..."

He didn't respond.

"I don't see you as just a third wheel..."

"Oh yeah?" Tamama spat. "Prove it."

Keroro sighed. "It doesn't matter if you are or not... you're still my friend..."

That made him blush, and he hated it. Why did he have to blush every time Keroro said something stupid like that? That wasn't what he wanted to hear. But it always made him blush.

Another couple pairs of feet clashed through the woods of the cliff above. "Why are you two here?" came Natsumi's voice, out of breath. "I don't see bokegaeru..."

"Gunsou found Tamama down there," Fuyuki said, "but he isn't coming up."

Great. Now they had more people involved. _More humiliation._"Just go away and leave me alone," Tamama said, turning his back on Keroro and crossing his arms to hide his blush.

"What can I do to prove it to you?!" Keroro yelled, getting angry.

Tamama didn't turn around. "Prove it...?"

"To prove to you that we don't care about whatever reason you had for blowing up the sauna, and just to come back with us, de arimas-ka?! There's a typhoon coming, and we have to find shelter! We can't be dawdling around here!"

_They came because... they were worried about me...?_Tamama shook himself out of it. _Why would any of them worry about me?!_

"We need you to come back so we can get ready for the storm that's about to hit! Come _on!_"

"He means it, Tama-chan!" Momoka shouted down at that. "We have to hurry!"

_So they didn't come to display their displeasure with me..._

A particularly large wave swept up on the rock, blasting beads of salt into their faces. "Aren't you cold?" Keroro asked, forward.

"A little," Tamama admitted, still blushing.

"Come on." Keroro put his arms around Tamama's shoulders and began guiding him up the cliff. His arms were soothing and warm to Tamama...

_It can't be so bad,_Tamama thought. _Whenever I do mess up, Gunsou-san is always there to make me feel better..._Maybe he didn't quite feel in place among them. Maybe he'd always feel like that. But if he got attention from his Gunsou-san because of it... how bad could it be?

"Tamama, are you okay?" Natsumi asked once they'd reached the top of the cliff where everyone was waiting.

"Like you care," Tamama answered reproachfully.

Natsumi twitched with anger. "At least he's back to his old self," she said. "Sorry I asked."

Even by the time they got back to Momoka's hotel, Tamama was still paralyzed with cold – so much that his teeth were chattering, – and was allowed to snuggle with Keroro as the typhoon raged outside until he got warmer. Fortunately, the storm itself wasn't that violent nor lasted that long.

Though, this was bad for Tamama because then he wasn't allowed to snuggle his Gunsou-san as long as he would have liked.

* * *

**Another one shot finally completed! I based this off the song "I Can Go the Distance" from the Disney movie Hercules, as I've had the song stuck in my head all day. Hope it wasn't **_**too **_**much like my other one shots... I try to make them not be!**

**I guess I understand I'm mostly writing these one shots for myself, but comments would still be greatly appreciated… I do always like to hear how people view my writing.**

**Yonde itadaki arigato gozaimasu! (I'm being taught Japanese by a foreign exchange student, yay~!)**


End file.
